wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Constant Wind
WIP Appearance: Corvid. Female. Long tail. Black, shiny eyes. Loses a lot of feathers. Styled after a black-throated magpie-jay. The youngest Overseer appointed so far. Personality: Outwardly, unreadable. A savvy business mind and always willing to make a deal, she keeps her cool in most situations and is more laid-back when it comes to punishing crimes and resolving conflicts than the other Overseers. She is strictly honest, always upholding her end of a bargain. She admires cleverness, but hates dishonesty and will not tolerate any in her under-dragons, wanting to wipe out the steriotype that her portion of the territory has obtained. She makes it her business to know exactly what every dragon she works with wants the most and uses that to motivate (and in some cases, threaten) them. Some say this borders on being manipulative, but she tries to make sure everyone ends up with what they want in the end. No one would ever guess that under that cool exterior lies a nervous wreck. The only sign would be the excessive feather-shedding. Leading the West for so many years has been starting to take a toll on her. She knows that she is supposed to represent perfection, and just one mistake could ruin it all, or even mean death. She worries that her family issues might come back to haunt her, and she is still in contact with her brother. She does not believe that secrets count as lies, and she does have a secret: Her immense love for treasure. She keeps a stash of it hidden in her quarters and adds to it, but is terrified that if the public knew, her image of being moral would shatter for being attatched to such "scaly" things. The only thing that scares her more is that when she dies, she will reincarnate as an "impure" dragon, rather than become an angel. Skills: Very good at making trades and deals, reading dragon's emotions while remaining unreadable, being charming/charismatic, a very good fighter (she trains in her free time.) History: Wind's father was executed for drunken slander of the royals, and her brother, Bond, was branded for petty theft, trying to support Wind and her mother. This left her family on the bottom of the West's social structure, but the siblings devised a plan. They started out collecting ordinary items. Bond would first try to sell an Avi something, which they would immediately turn down because of his brand. Then Wind would try to sell them the same thing, which they would readily agree to. Little by little, they worked their way up in the trade system, Wind pretending to be the "pure sister, tragically stuck in a sinful family" and pretending not to associate herself with her brother. The time came when she practically ran the trade system, but Wind felt terrible for living a lie. She tried to explain this to Bond, but he wouldn't have it saying that his plan saved them all. This resulted in a huge fight, at the end of which, Bond changed his name to Broken and left her on her own and Wind swore to herself to never lie to anyone again. She worries that one day he might reveal that they were working together all along. Wind wanted the position of Overseer, seeing it as a chance for a clean slate, to make an honest living and to lead others to do the same. Since whoever runs the trades in the west basically runs the west, she was a likely cantidate for the Overseer. Avis admired how she had clawed her way up from nothing to a position of power and wanted the same mind in as their governor. Gallery: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:AviWings Category:Content (Comicwing) Category:Occupation (Soldier)